Ajang Bakat Gensokyo
by Senecio Arukyuu
Summary: Inilah yang terjadi jika character dari berbagai dunia bersatu dalam suatu ajang bakat. OOC, gaje stadium 4 dan segala jenis kaumnya juga bersatu dalam fanfic asal-asalan ini. OneShot. Mind to RnR?


**Ryan : (Mengangkat tangan kanan, membentuk angka 4, menyipitkan mata) Yosh, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna. Ryan wa koko dezu. Untuk melepaskan stress dari pembuatan cerita "The Hunter of Gensokyo dan publishing versi inggris-nya, aku membuat cerita lepas yang aku buat asal-asalan ini. Nah Cirno... GYAAA!**

**Yukari : (Keluar dari lubang dimensi) Moshi, Ryan to Cirno.**

**Cirno : Apa yang anda lakukan disini?**

**Yukari : Numpang makan. Oya sebelumnya, ehem. This is a fanfic about Touhou Project with many non-Touhou chara in it. Hak cipta kami dimiliki oleh ZUN, sementara tokoh non-Touhou lainnya dimiliki oleh mbahnya masing-masing. Maaf jika ceritanya geje. Oke, sekarang waktunya makan.**

**Ryan : Hope you enjoy it. Woy tunggu!**

* * *

><p>"Cirno, ke sini sebentar", kataku memanggil asisten cantik nan bodohku, Cirno.<p>

"Ada apa, Ryan-San?", tanya Cirno.

"Saya sedang memikirkan ide cerita untuk dikirim ke internet dan koran Bunbunmaru, tapi otakku sedikit buntu. Kau punya ide?"

"Ummm… ohya, bagaimana kalau cerita tentang diriku yang terkuat ini?"

"Sudah, bahkan sedang dipikirkan chapter selanjutnya, apa lagi?"

"Wanita berambut biru dengan kucingnya?"

"Sudah, meski baru chapter kedua."

"Petani dan Monster?"

"Masih dalam tahap pembuatan."

"Samurai seram yang sedang mengintai seorang teroris bersama teman polisi Hongkongnya dan pegulat bertopeng Jaguar?"

"Sama."

"Gombalan aneh yang disukai para penghuni Gensokyo?"

"Itu udah ditulis orang. Serius, apakah kau punya ide yang lebih bagus? Ahh, ga ada gunanya, lebih baik saya malas-malasan dulu."

"Kalau gitu, apa boleh aku cuti dulu? Temanku dari Team 9 mengajakku ke ajang bakat siang ini."

"Ajang bakat? Ajang bakat apa?"

"Katanya di Human Village ada semacam ajang bakat yang diadakan oleh editor Yukari, tapi bagaimana keterangan jelasnya aku tidak tahu."

"Hmm, kalau gitu, bisakah kau ambilkan koran hari ini?"

"Baiklah", dan kemudian Cirno mengambil koran hari ini, yang terletak di atas tumpukan koran paling atas di depan rumah pohonku. Mau bagaimana lagi, kehidupanku sebagai penulis cerita singkat di Gensokyo membuatku sedikit sulit membaca koran, dan nona Editor Yukari sedikit ketat dalam pengawasan pekerjaanku. Tak lama kemudian Cirno kembali dan memberiku koran hari ini. "Mari kita lihat… hmm… hmm… 'hari ini akan dilaksanakan Ajang Bakat Gensokyo (ABG) yang akan dilaksanakan di Human Village, semua orang dari segala ras dan usia diperbolehkan mengikuti Ajang Bakat ini dan menunjukkan kebolehannya di bidang keahliannya, untuk pemenang diberi 100 juta yen' hah, boleh juga. Baiklah Cirno, kita akan pergi ke Human Village. Persiapkan segala hal yang kau butuhkan."

Kemudian aku mengganti kaos murahanku dengan kemeja putih sederhana dan celana jins biru serta memakai pedang panjangku di punggungku. Cirno mengambil sebuah tas berukuran (sangat) besar, yang sudah penuh sesak dengan semua barang yang What-the-hell-I-don't-know-what-are-those. Kami pun keluar dari pohon apel besar yang kusebut "Home Sweet Home". Seakan mengetahui kami akan pergi, anggota Team 9 sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Akhirnya, kalian keluar juga" kata si serangga tomboy, Wriggle Nightbug.

"Wah, Ryan ternyata ikut juga, ya. Ga nyangka" kata Night Sparrow yang bersuara merdu, Mystia Lorelei.

"Wah, sesuatu banget, ya" kata peri berambut hijau, Daiyousei, dengan gaya Syahrini.

"Yah, namanya juga lagi tidak ada pekerjaan" kataku kepada anggota Team 9.

"So~na no ka?(Is that so/Iyatah)" kata gadis berambut pirang yang tidak dapat menyentuh pitanya sendiri, Rumia, dengan lantang mengatakan kata _Trademark_-nya.

"So~ dezu (It is so/Ya iyalah). Kalian sudah menunggu dari tadi, kan? Daripada menunggu lebih lama lagi, ayo kita pergi". Kemudian kami pergi menuju PSG di Human Village.

Ramai, sibuk, penuh sesak, kata tersebut sangat mencerminkan Human Village saat ini. Terlihat ras manusia sedang mengurus panggung, ras Youkai (ga yakin Youkai jenis apa) mengurus tempat yang akan menjadi Food Court, ras Elf sedang mengurus tempat duduk dan konsumsi para staff, serta ras Tengu menjadi satpam yang mengawasi selagi acara berlangsung. Semuanya melakukan yang terbaik sesuai tugasnya masing-masing. Kami pun mengantri di meja pendaftaran,yang sudah penuh oleh antrian yang sangat panjang. Akhirnya kami berdua mendapatkan nomor peserta, yang menurutku merupakan nomor keberuntungan, tetapi lumayan mengecewakan, no.999.

"Nomor apa ini? Saya sudah tua saat giliran kami tiba" kataku sedikit kesal (oke, banget, bukan sedikit).

"Ga papa,kan? Yang penting nomor kita mempunyai tiga angka 9, padahal kalau kita bersama hanya ada dua" kata Cirno yang mencoba menghiburku, tetapi sia-sia.

"Wah teman-teman, aku harus pergi dulu,ya" kata Mystia si peserta no. 786, "aku harus mengurus lahan Food Court-ku."

Dan di pentas seni yang jauh lebih besar dari Colloseum itu (?), kami duduk di barisan kursi paling atas, yang hampir sejajar dengan gedung berlantai 2. Sambil menunggu giliran kami, kami menonton para peserta yang lain.

"Bagaimana bisa Human Village yang lahannya terbatas bisa menyelenggarakan acara yang memakan lahan sebesar ini?" tanyaku kepada salah satu anggota Team 9.

"Kudengar kappa dan rubah mengatur tempatnya sedemikian rupa hingga hanya memakan halaman konglomerat Human Village."

"Ooo, begitu, ya" kataku dan Cirno serempak.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai."

PSG sudah mulai, dan para juri yang terdiri dari grup Parasol (dari kiri : Yukari, Yuuka, Kogasa, Remilia) sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Keluarlah peserta nomor 001, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket hitam-orange dan memakai ikat kepala yang merupakan seorang ninja.

"Tunggu, kenapa Naruto bisa masuk dalam Fanfic ini?" tanya seorang reader protes.

"Karena ini Fanfic aneh yang mengkhususkan mereka yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Touhou dapat berunjuk gigi di sini, meskipun tak semuanya akan kami perlihatkan, berhubung jatahnya terbatas" kata editor Yukari menjelaskan keanehan Fanfic ini kepada reader yang protes.

Yup, back to story. Dengan mantapnya ninja itu berdiri di panggung, kemudian berkata "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, nomor 001, akan menampilkan seni ninjutsu" kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya membentuk +, dan asap mengelilinginya. Saat asap itu lenyap, Naruto sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi Miyabi yang telanjang bulat. Rinnosuke, Kawachi, Sven, Shinchan dan banyak pria yang melihatnya (termasuk saya) langsung nosebleed, dan Sanji menjadi terpental karena nosebleed-nya terlalu kuat. Dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, para juri mengeluarkan papan, yang dari kiri tertulis 4, 2, 1, dan 0. Kesal karena hanya mendapat angka 7, Naruto keluar dari panggung dengan kesalnya.

Mari kita skip. Nomor, 013, kelompok Black Cat yang terdiri dari seorang pria berambut hitam dan gadis berambut pirang panjang masuk ke panggung. Dengan wajah yang cool, pria itu berkata "namaku Train, bersama partnerku Eve, kami akan menampilkan tarian Cat and Angel." Eve berdiri tepat di tengah panggung, kemudian mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungnya, dan memegang pita untuk senam lantai di kedua tangannya. Dengan pistolnya, Hades, Train menembak Eve, tapi dengan cepat dan lembutnya, Eve menamgkap peluru Hades dengan pita senamnya dan melontarkannya ke Train. Pertarungan pun terjadi, tapi terjadi secara berirama dan lembut. Tarian ini di akhiri dengan kedua orang saling menodongkan senjatanya (Train = Pistol, Eve = Pisau di Rambut). Skor yang mereka dapat adalah 8; 7; 9; 9,5. Dengan senang hati, mereka keluar dari panggung.

Nomor 015, pemuda ber-kimono hitam dengan rambut orange berdiri di panggung, kemudian berkata "Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, akan menampilkan ini. BANKAI!". Pedang yang terlihat seperti pisaunya berubah menjadi katana yang completely black, dan kimono hitamnya berubah menjadi jas, dengan topeng tengkorak. Banyak penonton menjadi ketakutan, takut ia akan memperlihatkan aksi kejam yang membunuh semuanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang katana, kemudian…

_Kemana… kemana… kemana…  
>Kuharus mencari kemaaanaaa…<em>

Ya, ternyata ia malah dangdutan, mana lagu Ayu Ting Ting pula. Kesal karena jantungnya hampir copot, para juri memberi angka 0, 2, 1, 2, dengan nada kesal Remilia berteriak "mampus lu dapat angka Wiro Sableng, dasar stroberi sableng." Pundung karena kata pedas Remilia, Ichigo keluar dengan kepala menunduk.

Nomor 070, seekor rubah *dilempar palu* maksudku seekor kucing biru dengan seorang gadis berpakaian, bertopi dan berambut biru berdiri di atas panggung, mereka berkata secara serempak "kami Doraemon dan Nitori, kami akan mempersembahkan hasil karya kami. Inilah dia" dan sebuah robot Gundam setinggi 2 ½ meter muncul, dikendarai oleh seekor kodok alien berwarna hijau. Dengan gagahnya robot itu memperlihatkan otot-otot besinya, melakukan atraksi pedang laser, dan sebagai penutup ia menunjukkan shield yang bertuliskan KDN (Keroro Doraemon Nitori, bukan Komedi Dalam Negeri), dan mereka mendapatkan angka 7, 7, 8, 9. Dengan ekspresi bahagia, mereka membungkuk kemudian pergi.

Nomor 100, dengan harapan nilai yang mereka dapat sama dengan nomor mereka, masuk ke panggung. Terlihat seorang cyborg-biotik-samurai-ninja dengan topeng menyeramkan bersama wanita berambut perak dengan pakaian hijaunya bersama setengah hantunya. Wanita itu berkata "kami Youmu dan Yoshimitsu, akan menampilkan seni pedang kami". Kemudian mereka berdua mencabut pedang mereka, melakukan semacam tarian dengan memakai pedang, dan mulai bertarung, tapi tentu saja dengan irama yang lembut. Dan mereka menutup tarian mereka dengan menodong masing-masing pedang ke arah leher lawan dan sekumpulan kelopak sakura berterbangan. Dengan bangga para juri memberi nilai 9, 9, 8, 8, dan mereka keluar dari panggung dengan muka tanpa ekspresi (entah merasa kecewa atau merasa sudah puas).

Mari kita selesaikan ini lebih cepat. Nomor 160, Suika dan Grimlock menghancurkan sebuah batu besar dan menjadikannya patung Grimlock, diberi angka 4, 5, 8, 0. Nomor 188, Alice dan Kankuro mementaskan komedi boneka dengan boneka masing-masing, diberi angka 10, 4, 8, 7, dan Yukari masih tertawa karena pentas mereka hingga nomor 200 muncul. Nomor 333, Donald dan ketiga ponakannya bersama Murasa menyanyikan lagu Yo Ho sambil menari, diberi angka 5, 5, 7, 6. Nomor 360, grup Four Legs yang terdiri dari Sanji, Hwoarang, Eddy dan Mokou dengan pakaian Karnaval (bayangkan sendiri bagaimana bentuknya) melakukan atraksi Capoeira, dan diberi angka 5, 9, 8, 8.

Nomor 403, sesuai dengan nomornya, peserta yang satu ini dilarang tampil, karena pemegang nomor ini, Squidward, dikenal memiliki reputasi jelek dengan suara Clarinetnya yang buruk. Nomor 433, Mr. Krabs dan Kakuzu menampilkan komedi uang mereka yang sangat garing, diberi angka _triple zero _dan angka satu, dan Remilia melemparkan joke yang berupa "komedi kalian ga akan dibayar walau satu yen pun." Nomor 500, Kyle dan Satoshi melakukan atraksi gabungan Monster dan Pokemon, diberi angka 8, 6, 8, 6. Nomor 562, Yamame dan Spiderman beserta Nobita melakukan atraksi Ayatori terbesar, diberi nilai 1, 2, 9, 4. Nomor 639, Aya dan Sonic melakukan atraksi tercepat, yang semua penonton tidak tahu atraksi apa yang mereka lakukan, dan dengan cepat para juri memberikan nilai _quarter two_.

Nomor 777, trio Dragon Slayer yang terdiri atas Natsu, Gajeel dan Wendy berdiri di panggung, ingin melakukan atraksi, tetapi hanya berakhir pertengkaran antara Natsu dan Gajeel, hanya karena Gajeel tak sengaja menginjak Natsu. Akhirnya mereka di diskualifikasi. Nomor 786, rival terberat kami dalam ajang bakat ini, Mystia and Ghostly Band featuring Hatsune Miku. Lagu Magnet yang mereka nyanyikan memang menarik hati para penonton dan para juri bagaikan magnet, dan nilai yang mereka dapat _triple nine _dan satu angka sempurna.

Setelah sekian lama duduk, akhirnya angka 999 muncul juga, sekarang giliran kami. Dengan dada yang berdegup kencang, kami berdiri di panggung sambil bergandeng tangan (sweet moment, nih). Dan sedikit gugup, aku berkata "kami kontestan terakhir, Ryan dan Cirno, akan menampilkan atraksi yang takkan pernah kalian lupakan." Dengan kemampuan es kami, kami membuat salju turun di aula ABG. Setelah itu kami membuat alat band terdiri dari gitar, drum, dan keyboard, kemudian Cirno memainkan gitar, aku keyboard dan klon diriku dari es drum. Kami memainkan 3 theme song, yaitu Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Cirno), Nuclear Fusion (Utsuho), dan U.N. Owen Was Her (Flandre). Setelah kami selesai melakukan _perform_ kami, para juri berdiskusi dengan nilai berapa mereka berikan, membuat aku dan asistenku deg-degan. Akhirnya, mereka mengangkat papan nilai mereka, dan tertulis...

10, 10, 10, 10.

4 ANGKA SEMPURNA! Para penonton bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan, dan saking gembiranya kami, kami berpelukan (yay, another sweet moment) dan melompat-lompat. Tapi kami tak berhati-hati, karena kami terpeleset, dan terpental sana sini.

Kami menghantam Grimlock yang duduk di bawah panggung, dan membuatnya marah kemudian menghancurkan panggung. Natsu yang terpanas-panas melihat tindakan Grimlock ikut memporak porandakan aula. Silver Wolf milik Kyle pun ikut mengamuk dan menggigit Mokou, membuat kemampuan apinya bangkit dan membakar semuanya. Team KDN datang menenangkan mereka yang mengamuk, tapi tak sengaja Keroro menekan tombol "Self Destroy" dan meledakkan Gundam buatan mereka beserta panggung. Reimu dan Marisa yang menjadi harapan terjebak dalam jaring Spiderman dan Yamame yang meleset. Tiba-tiba muncul Goku dan Rajang ikut meramaikan suasana tanpa tujuan. Tak hanya aula ABG saja yang dihancurkan para peserta, tapi seluruh Human Village, kuil Hakurei yang baru selesai direnovasi kemarin, SDM dan setengah Forest of Magic beserta kebun bunga Yuuka.

Dengan kemarahan level 100 Yukari, Yuuka, dan Shikieiki yang muncul entah dari mana, mereka berhasil menenangkan lebih dari 1000 peserta yang bahkan sampai terlihat sedang menghancurkan bulan. Semua peserta akhirnya diberi kuliah panjang versi Shikieiki dan disuruh memperbaiki seluruh Gensokyo dan baru selesai dua minggu kemudian. Di waktu itu juga, editor Yukari marah kepada kami dan berteriak "DEADLINE TIGA CERITA BERIKUTNYA KUMAJUKAN JADI BESOK!"

Kami pun menangis darah mendengarnya. Boro-boro dapat 100 juta Yen, 100 juta lebih kata harus kami tulis malam ini.

"Tapi minimal kita menang, Ryan-san."

"Oh, just shut up!"

Owari

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan : Apa? Sudah selesai? Wah ternyata waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tadi ada sedikit keributan disini. Tapi itu sudah kami atasi berkat Reisen. Yup, domo arigatou, Reisen.<strong>

**Reisen : Doitashimashite, tapi bukannya aku bilang sebelumnya ini tidak gratis.**

**Ryan : Yeah, yeah, fanfic dengan kau sebagai tokoh utama, kan? Kubuat fanficnya plus kuberi pie wortel jika kau tutup fanfic ini.**

**Reisen : Thanks for reading this gaje fanfic. Fla *digetok bakiak* maksudku review please.**


End file.
